Princess Alaia
by Camily J
Summary: Hello I am a new writer and I'm testing some of m work just to see how people react to it. So the story is a small peace of my imagination and a small solo thing that I decided to write. The story is not base on any book or movie it's a original. So I hope you like it


**Hello I am a new writer in the market and I'm testing some of my work just to see how people react to it. So the story is a small peace of my imagination and a small solo thing that I decided to write. The story is not base on any book or movie it's a original. So I hope you like it, Love JJ**

Once upon a time, in a far far world, there was a princess named Alaia, she was beautiful smart and always cheerful. Princess Alaia lived in a world named Astroland, and the kingdom was ruled by king named Pangon. King Pangon did not have a wife, because she had died recently, leaving him alone with his only daughter .

Princess Alaia had a beautiful childhood but after her mother's death, she was no longer the same. Therefore her desire of being the princess of Astroland was completely vanished .

" I don't want to be the Princess of Astroland anymore " said Alaia with an annoyed expression.

" Why not Princess?" asked Zola, she was Alaia's maid of honour, she was Alaia's same age. Zola has been with Princess Alaia since both can remember. Therefore they had been best friends for a long time.

" Because after my mom's death nothing is the same anymore, also me and my father don't have the same relationship that we used to have before! " said Alaia's with mouthful expression, she saw Zola's eyes and her expression changed. Zola knew that the princess had an idea because of her sneaky face.

"We have to escape from this castle and leave to a far far land from here, where no one knows who we are or where we came from, so that way we can live a happy new life" said Alaia, she was beyond joyful and Zola knew that once the princess had an idea no one could ever change her mind.

" Are you sure you want to do this Princess? It can be dangerous" asked Zola.

" Yes I do Zola, I'm sure I want to do this " said the princess

" Well, I think it would be better if we go to the greatest wizards house, that way you can wish to not be the princess anymore and he will fulfill your wish" said Zola.

" But isn't he dangerous? I heard before that magic comes with a price and everyone who asks for help of the great wizard, never comes back" said the princess with fearful voice.

"No! They are all lies he will fulfill any desire" said Zola. Her expression was sly.

" Okay, we leave tomorrow" said the princess.

Next morning Princess Alaia and Zola where sneaking out the castle. Their plan was to escape into the woods until finding the wizard's house. When Princess Alaia and Zola where at the entrance of the woods they heard a creepy sound.

"Princess Alaia!" shouted a young boy , he seemed nice and brave.

"Oh My God Kay! You scared me!" said Alaia

"What are you doing here?" asked Zola

" Well I saw both of you sneaking out of the castle, so I was just making sure the princess was ok!" said Kay with a big smile on is face, without looking at the princess.

" Well the princess does not need the help of a simple servant" said Zola her voice full of rudeness.

"Zola!" exclaimed the princess " Be nice with him he was just worried about us, plus maybe we need a little bit of company." said Alaia with a sneaky smile!

"But Princess Alaia" Exclaimed Zola trying to prove her wrong

"Enough Zola! " Exclaimed the Princess. " If I said Kay is going with us then, he is going with us! Understand?" said the Princess with a bright expression.

" Thank you Princess I will promise to do whatever pleases your majesty" said Kay.

"Oh by the way Kay, you can call me Alaia, please promise me that you will never call me Princess or Majesty again" said Alaia

" Why, you know I can't call you by your name" said Kay

" Because I gave up the crown, me and Zola are going to the great wizard's house, so he will fulfill my desire to stop being a princess." said Alaia

"Great! Go ahead tell your plans to that servant" said Zola with a angry expression.

"Zola I said enough, Kay is our friend" said Alaia

"Maybe he is your friend but I don't relate to people from a lower class" said Zola and the look that she gave to Kay was wicked.

"Well I am not here to make any new friends, especially when they are so disrespectful" said Kay while looking at Zola.

"Enough! Both of you will be friends from now on." said Alaia "Now let's keep going because it is getting late"

The princess and her two companions were walking into the woods trying to find the greatest wizard's house. After hours and hours of walking a little house shined between the mountains.

"We had arrived to the greatest wizards house" said Zola

"Now what?" asked Alaia

"Now knock on the door and when he opens the door you will tell him to fulfill you a wish." said Zola

Princess Alaia, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Kay, his expression more than worried.

"Yes I'm sure, don't worry Kay" said Alaia, she was more than confident.

Alaia approached the door and after three knocks the door opened, giving to see a tall man, he looked middle age and dressed all black. The great wizard looked at the princess and with a smile said:

"Hello Princes of Astroland" said the great wizard

" How do you know who I am?" asked Alaia, her voice was alarmed.

"Everyone knows who you are Princess" said the wizard, his voice was wicked. " What brings you here?"

" I want you to fulfill my desire to stop being a princess" said Alaia

"Okay I will do it. BUT as you may know magic comes with a price, so you have to complete three tasks in order for me to fulfill your wish"

" I will do anything " said Alaia

" Task number one you will find the goldfish in the poisoned lake. The second one is to bring me a tear from the most evil troll. And the last one is to find the blue flower in the deadly garden. I need to have all these objects by tomorrow night" said the greatest wizard, his expression was full of cruelty.

Even though the Princess was scared she accepted all the tasks. Zola and Kay accepted to join her so that way she could have some help. The first task was to find the golden fish in the poison lake and even though it was impossible to swim in the lake the princess needed to find the way to find the goldfish.

"I Am going to jump into the lake and find the golden fish Princess" said Kay

"No! way I Am the one who should jump" said Alaia

"No princess it's too dangerous" said Kay

"Both of you stop, Kay let the Princess do it" said Zola

"What,why? So you are going to let her died?" said Kay

"Of course not only let her do this is her wish not yours and if something happens then you will go and save her" said Zola

"That's a nice plan" said Alaia

"That's an awful plan" Said Kay

Next thing they knew was that the princess jumped into the lake without caring what people thought. Seconds had passed and the princess did not show her self alive not even a single moment

"I'm gonna jump!" shouted Kay

"No wait!" shouted Zola with a evil smile in her face

"What is wrong with you?!" said Kay, and in that moment he realize that Zola wasn't a friend she was more like an enemy that wanted to kill the Princess.

"You are not her friend you want to kill her!" he shouted

"Stop saying nonsense" said Zola "Maybe perhaps I'm the great wizard who's going to fulfill the Princess wishes" said Zola with a wicked voice.

A second later the princes was out of the lake safe and alive. In her hands there was a goldfish that shined more than the sun. The princess explained that the lake wasn't poison at all, and that the waters where magic as well. The waters could give you the capacity to breathe underwater.

The second task was to collect the tear of the most evil troll. For it the princess and her companions had to go to the troll village which was known for being one of the most dangerous villages of all kingdom. When they were in the village Kay decided to tell the truth about who Zola was really about.

"Princess Alaia! May I speak with you alone?" asked Kay, his eyes looking straight at Zola

" Sure Kay, Zola can you please leave us alone for a moment." said Alaia

"Sure" said Zola with an angry expression

" What happened?" Said Alaia with a smile on her face

"Zola is not the person who you think she is, she tried to kill you. Matter of fact she is a wizard who's doing all this things to you and…"

"Stop!" shouted Alaia "Are you crazy, Zola is my best friend, I know you don't like her, but please stop saying all those lies about her" said Alaia

" Those are not lies, you have to believe me matterfact ask HER!" said Kay pointing at Zola.

The princess got close by Zola and by looking her at the eyes with her serious expression, she asked:

"Zola is it true all the things that Kay is saying?" asked Alaia

"Alaia of course not, Kay is lying matter fact he told me horrible things when you were inside the lake, he was rude and he wanted me to leave so both of you can be alone" said Alaia with a sensitive expression.

"That is not true I.." said Kay

" Enough!" shouted Alaia "I thought you were my friend" said Alaia her expression was sad.

"I am" said Kay

" I believe her! So I need you to you to leave" said Alaia with tears in her eyes.

"But Princess" said Kay

"Just go!" she said crying

Kay had no choice but to leave the village, with a sad expression. Then behind the bushes, a cry was heard. The princess and Zola got closer to the bush to see who was crying and inside there was a young troll dressed in a pink dress. She looked sad and not dangerous at all, the princess and Zola were surprise that the troll was just crying and not attacking them.

"Are you ok?" asked the Princess with a worrying expresion.

"Oh yea just that,.. Yall look so cute together and the fight that you guys had was way too sad for me" said the troll

"So that means that you are not going to eat her I MEAN US!" said Zola worried.

"Of course no, all the Trolls are nice creatures, My name is Luna" said Luna still with tears in her eyes. In that same moment the princess remember to to collect the tear of the troll, so with a small bottle that she had inside her pocket she got close to Luna and grab the shiny tear that was falling in her chick.

"Got it!" said the princess with a smile "Sorry for what it happened I didn't mean to make you cry" said Alaia with a sad face

" Do not worry I cry for everything. And you should really consider to forgive your friend and also believe him" said Luna giving Zola a mischievous look.

"She is my best friend, and I understand she can be a bit selfish but she is a nice person." said Alaia "Bye Luna we have to go"

"Bye girls, I hope someday you two will forgive each other" said Luna

The princess and Zola went to complete their next mission. Their third task was to, find the blue flower in the deadly garden. In their way to the garden Alaia only could think of Kay and how much she missed him. In the entrance of the garden Alaia notice something weird all the flowers looked like if they were sleeping.

"Are all the flowers sleeping?" asked Alaia

"Yes, that's their defense mechanism. You have to sing to them in order to wake them up so they won't kill you" said Zola her expression was doubtful.

"Okay" said the princess preparing herself to sing. When suddenly in the dark shadow inside some bushes a creepy noise sounded. Then suddenly a man jumped from the bushes and put his hand in the princess' mouth, screaming "Shut up!" the guy was Kay and Zolas look was deadly towards him.

"Don't say a thing" Kay whispered, preventing her from saying any single word" Those flowers will kill you if they heard a loud sound." he said still with his hands in her mouth.

"Let her go" whisper Zola "She needs the blue flower" she said

"No that is what you need!" exclaimed Kay still whispering.

"I just want her to be happy" whisper Zola.

"No you want her death" whisper Kay

"STOP NOW!" Alaia shouted the princess.

In that moment all the flowers woke up from their sleep, and all her beauty turned into a deadly monster, showing the most fearful teeth and barbs that they had never seen were ready to kill.

"Run!" Kay shouted and then suddenly everyone was running. The garden was a creepy place, some flowers were spitting poisonous fluids. Others were firing sharp barbs, and the most deadly ones were biting which was deadly. Zola and Kay were getting close to the exit, when suddenly the princess slipped and fell.

"Princess" Kay screamed, Kay ended up running back to the princess to help her up and when suddenly a venomous flower shooted one of the thorns toward them. Finally when they got out of the garden, the princess looked at Kay and thought that he was fine, but the reality was that Kay was hurt by the dangerous flower. The princess knowing that there was nothing left to do. Kay was on the ground his expression was bad, he looked really sick.

"Kay, please tell me you're going to be okay" said the princess crying.

"Princess" said Kay, his voice was hoarse "Please believe me, Zola is not a good person" said Kay and his voice was getting weaker and weaker. "Alaia I love you I know I am a simple servant but I really love you and maybe I'm not the hero but I really needed to save you from her, please open your eyes and see who your friends really are. Please Alaia do it for me." suddenly his body started to shake to only then stop for completely. Alaia started to shake him up and she screamed his name but nothing happened. Kay was no longer with her.

The princess was beyond devastated and with a river of tears in her eyes she looked at Zola who was also shock.

"Zola! Tell me the truth!" Exclaimed the princess. Zola looking down, started to cry and then kneel at the feet of the princess.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried

"So it was true you wanted to kill me!" shouted the princess in tears her expression was shock, Alaia wouldn't never thought that her best friend would one day betrayed her causing the death of her friend whom she also loved.

"No it's not what you think. Since the day we meet I been always jealous of you because you are the princess and you are the most beautiful and kind human being and everyone always loved you. To be honest with you I did not want to kill you. I just wanted you to leave and never come back again so I could be the princess. But I never thought this would happen and I am so sorry!" said Zola crying

"If you didn't want to kill me why did you send me to the great wizard so he could help me!" said Alaia.

"Because he is not a real wizard, he is just a guy that I hired to pretend to be the great wizard and to be honest, I am a wizard so I enchanted every place that we went through so it would be difficult to you to find all the objects!" said Zola.

" I can't till believe what you have done now because now Kay is dead, my friend is not not my friend anymore and my desire to stop being a princess has disappeared ,plus now I miss my father!" exclaimed the princess.

"Wait a minute princess" said Zola "I can fix everything I have done" suddenly Zola took a book out of her bag and started to read. "Excellent I knew I had it here! Look its a magic potion that can make us go back in time!" said Zola

"But what about Kay?" said Alaia " is he going to be dead or alive, and is he going to remember who we are and what happened?" Alaia asked.

"Yes he will and everything is going to be back to normal!" Zola said.

"Okay then, do it!"shouted the princess

"Okay so we need the goldfish, the trolls tear and a blue flower" said Zola

"I only have a flower petal" said the princess

"That will be enough" said Zola and then in a little bottle she mixed up all the ingredients creating a potion. Okay so now everyone has to drink this" said Zoal and even when it looked disgusting the princess drank the potion and then she gave a little to Kay and the rest Zola drank it. After swallowing it, the reaction in her body was weird and she started to feel sleepy until they fell completely sleep.

When they woke up Zola and Alaia were inside the castle, in the princess room, and it was the same day they decided to scape.

"Are we back?" Zola asked

"Yes we are said the princess looking through her window, with a perfect view of all the kingdom. Alaia started running downstairs to the kitchen were she knew all the workers would be and the only thing she could scream was:

"Kay!"she shouted

"Princess" another voice was heard from the back and then Kay appeared from the door he was wealthy and as if nothing happened.

"Oh Princess Im so happy your fine" said Kay,

"Me too said the princess while hugging him "And by the way I love you too Kay" said the princess.

Kay was about to say something when another voice was heard from the background.

"Alaia!" an old voice was heard. The princess reaction was full with joy when she saw her dad coming from the door

"Dad!" she shouted

"Alaia where have you been?" he said "I have been looking for you everywhere"

"Sorry dad I just went for a walk" said Alaia with a funny smile on her face

"Okay well I was just making sure you were fine" said the king while leaving the room

"I love you dad!" exclaimed Alaia

"I love you too" the king responded with a smile in his mouth.

The very next day Zola and the princess were discussing what would happened next

"So are we going to still be friends?" Zola asked

"Zola I regret to inform you that I can not be friends with someone that almost took the life of my now boyfriend away and tried to ruin me. I'm sorry but we cant be friends anymore."said Alaia.

"I understand" she said "And again I'm sorry" Zola said before leaving the door. She never came back again.

"Are you okay?"asked Kay.

"Well I just kicked out the person who used to be my best friend and she used to be part of my story but I learned my lesson of what the consequences are for people who choose to be friends with the wrong people. " said Alaia with a sad expression.

"Well now we can rewrite a new story" said Kay.

"I do like that" said Alaia

"And how our story will begin? Kay asked

"How about if we start with… "Once upon a time in far far world two lovers were living a happy life that would last forever" he said.

"Yes I like forever" She said to him giving him a kiss that would mark the start of their new forever.


End file.
